


Head Over Cleats

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Injury, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon(Tumblr):Christen is upset for some reason and Tobin tries to figure out why and cheer her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Cleats

Christen face scrunched up in pain. She had just had an extra hour of recovery with Dawn. The forward had pulled a muscle that was really starting to hurt now after climbing out of the prolonged ice bath. Most of the team felt bad for her, although Press half suspected Carli was envious of the extra ice bath time. The super star midfielder lived for the ice baths. They didn’t call her ‘Polar Bear Lloyd’ for nothing.

The forward’s leg wasn’t the only thing that was bothering her. She had been dating Tobin for a little over two months. Everyone on the national team as well as the staff knew. Fans had already dubbed them Preath, but still everyday her mother asked her if she found a nice boy. Before something accidently got leaked, she was going to need to tell her mother the truth. She was completely head over cleats in love with one Tobin Powell Heath

She made her way slowly back to the room that she was sharing with her girlfriend barely moving faster than a shuffle. She was lucky that their coach had started to room the couples together more often than not. They didn’t have to publish who they were rooming the players with so it wasn’t that big of a deal as long as everyone followed the “no sex the day before and the day of a game” policy. You got caught breaking that and well let's just say there was a reason HAO didn’t make the Olympic Qualifying team. Jill had forgiven her eventually, but still it was awkward between them. Heather really should have picked a more conspicuous place to be with her husband.

As soon as Press opened the door, her girlfriend, who looked like a sad puppy, greeted her. Behind the midfielder was a bed filled with every one of Christen’s favorite ‘Dawn banned’ sweets. Tobin must have come up with some elaborate plan if she was able to get all those unhealthy treats past their strength and fitness coach. That woman had eyes like a hawk and a nose like a bloodhound when it came the many items on the extensive ‘Dawn banned’ list.

The older girl wrapped her arms around her lover lifting her up into the air. “No walking for you. Everything you need, I will take care of.”

Christen let out a giggle despite her more than irritated mood. Tobin was such a romantic always doing sweet things for her. The midfielder carried her girlfriend to the bed careful to set her down so she wasn’t sitting on any of the delicious treats she had snuck in. Tobin had been worried about the younger woman for a couple days now. She had noticed her sour mood starting to grow on the normally serene girl. Christen had even stopped doing her morning yoga. Something was obviously wrong.

Bringing up the forward’s feelings had always been a minefield for her girlfriend. She always said the wrong thing setting Christen off. She didn’t mean to, but she didn’t understand sometimes. Everything was normally black and white for her without all the shades of grey that Press was always going off about. When the younger woman had gotten hurt during practice, Tobin had found the perfect excuse to pamper her girlfriend. Showing Christen how loved she was by her girlfriend was a sure fire way of getting her to open up about the normally mushy gushy feelings she kept bottled up, the exception being her gooey feelings for all things dog related.

Christen sighed as her sore muscles finally got some relief as she stretched out on the plush comforter. Tobin had moved her own comforter off her bed and onto her girlfriend’s to give it extra cushion. Although the forward didn’t notice at the time, all but one of Tobin’s pillows had been moved to her bed. They didn’t share a bed when on trips. Tobin was an octopus in her sleep as well a bed hog. Christen had fallen off of the full sized mattress last time bumping her head on the side table. She was surprised Jill even let them room together after seeing the egg sized bump on the forward’s head.

The midfielder scampered around the room getting the TV remote, heating pad, and massage oil. When she pampered her girlfriend, she really went all out. It took only a moment for her to come back turning on the TV and plugging the heating pad in as she went. Only the bottle of oil remained. She held it up in the air questioningly, “You up for a little massage?”

Press wanted to roll her eyes because she knew that Tobin didn’t even have to ask. The younger woman loved any form of touch her girlfriend was willing to give her. Although, massage was one of her favorite things they did together. Tobin was strong enough to really work the knots in her lover’s back, and it was pure bliss for Christen.

Tobin nodded her head before squeezing out some of the cold liquid and rubbing it between her hands. Meanwhile, the other girl removed her shirt and sports bra much to the delight to her girlfriend. Christen shook her head at the sleazy look the older woman was giving her. She smirked as she heard Tobin groan when her view of the forward’s body was ruined. The tanned woman had turned onto her stomach leaving her back to the open air where it could be massaged.

Although wishing she could be giving Christen’s gorgeous breasts attention, she settled for touching the forward’s back. Tobin straddled her girlfriend’s hips as her hands met tight muscles and smooth flesh. She worked the knots she found below the surface. Press’s moans reverted throughout the room as the midfielder worked her body and her brain into mush.

The older woman saw her chance as she hit a particularly pliable spot on her girlfriend’s body. This was her best opportunity to start a conversation. Christen’s mental defenses would be down. “You’re back is so tight baby.”

All she received in response was a moan and a rather pleased sounding grunt. Tobin eased up on the rubbing. She wanted the forward lucid enough to answer, but in enough pleasure to let down her walls. “I wonder why you're so tight.”

Christen groaned as the treatment on her back eased. “I play soccer for a living. My muscles are tense, go figure.” It wasn’t the truth. Her back and neck had been hurting her more and more everyday as she carried the burden of her mother’s constant boyfriend nagging alone. The weight of her secret was crushing her. She had even started to mess up in practice. The forward let out a tired sigh. “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Tobin nodded her head. She was used to her girlfriend pushing back before finally opening up. It was just how Christen was, and Tobin didn’t mind. She was completely in love with the younger woman. “It’s ok, Chris.”

The forward reached out grabbing a candy bar from where it lay on the bed in front of her. Making quick work of the wrapper she was soon savoring the sweet chocolate and nutty peanut butter that was the Butterfingers. She finished the whole thing before speaking again. She really needed the caloric sweet treat more than ever right then. Tobin was patient giving her time. Finally, Christen was ready to talk. “Ok, you obviously noticed something has been wrong the past week.” The older woman hummed not giving a verbal answer that could just get her in trouble. “Well I love you and you love me, but...but I just don’t know how to tell my mom.”

The midfielders hands stilled in their massage, moving along her girlfriend’s sides pulling her into her arms. Christen let out heaving sobs finally feeling free of her burden now that she had shared it with Tobin. The older woman continued to rock her lover back and forth not even minding the oil stains that would surely not be coming out of her tank.

Eventually, Press calmed down enough to be able to separate from her girlfriend. She looked into the doe eyes that were staring at her with such love. “I want to tell her. I don’t want to hold it in anymore.”

Tobin nodded reaching out for the girl’s phone before trying to stand, but she was held down. The midfielder looked questionably at Christen. “Don’t you want some privacy?”

The younger woman pulled her girlfriend into her arms kissing her on the lips. Both women could taste the salt of the forward’s tears. Press pulled apart first putting their foreheads together. “I want you here beside me when I do this, Toby.”

Tobin swallowed past a lump in her throat. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t slightly nervous. In the past, parents hadn’t always been thrilled with her dating their daughters. She had met Christen’s mother several times, and the woman had seemed to like her. However, it was a whole other thing when you were dating someone’s daughter. Their opinion of you could change completely. Nonetheless she held her girlfriend’s hand in support even as sweat began to form under her shirt. She was more nervous for this than she had been for coming out to her own parents.

Christen took out her phone dialing her mother and putting it on speaker. She looked down at the woman that was wrapped in her arms. She couldn’t feel more love for Tobin than at that moment. Her girlfriend had gone through so much trouble just to help her feel better and talk about her feelings. Tobin really was the perfect girlfriend.

“Hey, honey,” answered Christen’s mother immediately recognizing the number as her daughters. She had programmed a special song just for her. Unfortunately, her husband was constantly changing it to something silly like the Star Wars theme song. He was so silly sometimes. “I didn’t expect to hear from you tonight. Is everything alright?”

The midfielder nodded her head encouraging her girlfriend. Christen took a deep breath before doing what she had been scared to do her whole life, possibly disappoint her mother. “Listen mom, I have some news. You know have you’ve been asking me about a boyfriend?” She heard her mother squealing in through the line, and she rolled her eyes. She was about to let down the woman that raised her. “Mommy, it’s not a boy. I’m...I’m…” Tobin squeezed her hand in support, “I’m with Tobin. She’s my girlfriend. Just please don’t be mad. I love her.”

The woman on the other end surprised both of the girls by letting out a joyous laugh. It took a couple seconds for Christen’s mother to calm down enough to speak. “Oh Christen, how could we ever be mad. We love you.”

“Wait, what?” Tobin said not following the conversation and completely forgetting they were on speaker.

Stacy Press smiled on her end of the phone. “Oh Tobin, so good to hear from you. Should we be expecting you for the holidays dear?” There was silence on the other end of the line. Both girls did not understand how the matriarch of the Press family was taking this all so well. “Of course, you don’t have to answer right now. I know you probably have to talk to your own family before you decide who gets what holidays.”

Christen finally was able to interrupt her mother as she found her voice again. “Mom, how are you ok with this? Aren’t you at least shocked.” She was pleased with the reaction, but it was a bit odd, even for her mother.

“Oh dear, why do you think I’ve been asking about a boyfriend for so long. I’ve known about you and Tobin it seems like forever now. From the moment Tyler showed me those things your fans create for Preath. I could just tell by the look in your eyes that you were in love. A mother can see these things.” The older woman had known probably longer than her own daughter that she was in love with Tobin. It was so obvious to anyone that really knew Christen to see that she had fallen head over cleats for her teammate. Stacy had been trying to get her daughter to come out to her for two weeks now. Before that she had been fine waiting, but now it just getting ridiculous. The internet knew about Preath, why couldn’t the girl’s own mother be informed of this change in her daughter’s life.

“Oh mom, I had no idea. I thought you’d be upset that I well...that I’m gay,” said the forward feeling Tobin give her hand a squeeze of support. She was in utter shock. How had her sister not told her that she knew about Preath? Better yet, why had she thought it was a good idea to mention it to their mother of all people? These were all questions bouncing around the younger girl’s mind.

“Oh I’ve always suspected dear. You’re father was shocked when you brought a boy home from college. We all thought you’d be telling us you were with your roommate, Kelley.” This actually had Tobin laughing out loud. The thought of O’Press being real was just too funny. She knew from that moment that she was definitely going to get along with Christen’s mother. The midfielder couldn’t wait for the holidays. She was sure that Stacy would be showing her every embarrassing picture of her daughter that she had ever taken, and Tobin couldn’t wait. Life with Christen Press was certainly going to be fun.

* * *

 

**Only got four Preath prompts so far, including this one. If you have some ideas you want me to bring alive put them** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **, and get ideas from other prompts** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **.**


End file.
